Jessie/Quotes
Greeting Morning * "Hiii! Good to see you." * "Morning beautiful/handsome." * "Well, if it isn't the love of my life!" Afternoon * "Mmmm, lucky me running into you like this!" * "How's my number one guy/girl doing this afternoon?" * "Oh my god! Come over here andgive me a big hug!" Evening * "Hey baby...you look soooo hot right now." * "Aww, have you come to see me?" * "Mmmm! I've missed you." Night *''"Hiii daddy/momma..."'' *''"Hey you, I'm glad you're here! Nobody wants to buy me a drink..."'' *''"Oh goodie! My sexy boy/girlfriend is here."'' Leaving Morning * "Don't get into any trouble out there. That's my job." *"Awww, I'll miss you." Afternoon *"Okay...come and see me real soon." *"You stay away from all those younger girls out there, okay?" Evening * "Kisses!" * "Bye bye sweetie." Night * "But... who's going to keep me warm tonight... ?" * "Ohh alriight. You better come visit me tomorrow." ''Question'' Player's Question Before Asking *"You can ask me anything you like..." *"Something you need from me, sweetie?" *"You can ask me anything you like.." *''"Is there anything else you'd like to know about me?"'' Answering *"Winter has always been my favorite since I was little. Good memories." *"Technically ...I'm thirty-six but I don't feel a day older than twenty-five." *''"My mmain hobby...Hmmm...does getting drunk count?"'' *''"These puppes? Double D's. One hundred percent natural too."'' *''"I was born on the twenty-seventh of January."'' *''"I'm an...actress. You see, I make very special movies for my fans."'' *''"You're looking at a hundred and twenty-six pounds of pure beauty."'' *''"Oh, no, honey. I had to drop out of high school to care for my daughter."'' *''"Wherever I can get a drink! I'm at the bar most nights."'' Already Asked *''"We've covered that. Ask me something different."'' *''"You're not going to make me repeat myself, are you?"'' ''Jessie's Question'' ''Before Asking'' *''"Let's play a fun game! It's call make Jessie happy!"'' *''"So, tell me something..."'' *''"Okay, sooo, I've got a question for you..."'' *''"Well what should I ask you...Ohhh, I've got one."'' *''"I'm curious whether or not you've been paying attention to me..."'' *''"Ohhh no, you're in trouble now! Quiz time."'' *''"Baby, I'm curious..."'' ''Correct Answer'' *''"I'm impressed! Most guys/chicks freeze up when I ask something like that."'' *''"Well at least I don't have to worry about stamina..."'' *''"Ohhh, honey. I can handle plenty...trust me."'' *''"Yeah, see? What people don't know can't hurt them. So, you just keep it to yourself!"'' *''"I know! Me too, me too. I like to see what's going into my mouth."'' *''"Ohhh! Baby you did remember."'' *''"Absolutely. Unfortunately, my daughter doesn't really speak to me anymore...What are you gonna do?"'' *''"Ohhh baby! You knew that's what I wanted to hear, didn't you?"'' *''"Yeah. it's not a big dea;. It's just sex."'' ''Wrong Answer'' *''"That's really how you feel? I see..."'' *''"That's okay...you were...kinda close, at least..."'' *''"Is that really your honest answer...?"'' *''"Really now? I didn't take you for one of those types."'' *''"Yeeaah...I suppose that's true."'' *''"What? I wasn't expecting that from you."'' Gifts Accepting "Liked" Gifts Fitness * "You see, this is why I like you. You give me stuff." * "You knew just what to get me, didn't you?" Dancer * "Awww, you really shou...Ummm, what was I saying?" * "Awww, you didn't have to do that...but, it certainly doesn't hurt." * "For me...? Awww, thank you!" Accepting "Loved" Gifts * "That's right! My man/girl takes care of me..." * "Really!? I think you're my new favorite boyfriend/girlfriend." * "Aww, thank you. Remind me to return the favor later..." Accepting "Unique" Gifts * "You're the sweetest...I'm speechless!" * "'Ooohh! I'm such a sucker for cute holiday decorations.'"'' * ''"'Oh, it's adorable! It makes me wish it was December already." Rejecting Gifts * "Mmmm...I was hoping for something a little bit nicer." * "Oh, you silly goose, what am I going to do with that?" * "Come on, you know me better than that. Don't you?" Food Accepting Dessert Items * "Oh god...I'm so bad." * "Mmmm! Better than sex... well, almost." * "How can something so good be bad for you?" Accepting Junk Items * "My agent, he yells at me for eating this crap... but he's not here!" * "I'll just work it off later." * "Fuck, that's good." Rejecting Food * "I'm more of a burger and fries kind of girl." * "No thanks hun." * "That's not the type of things I usually eat." When Full * "Ughhh, fuck. I think I'm going to throw up." * "I may have gone a little ahead of my stomach..." * "Mmmmm, no." When Hungry * "I'm hungry..." * "Can you get me something to eat? Pretty please?" * "Why don't you treat me to some food? Hmm?" Alcohol Accepting Alcohol * "I always thought this place could use bottle service." * "Now I know we're soul mates." * "Uh, god, you read my mind." Rejecting Alcohol When Drunk * "Oh, I hate to say it, but...I think maybe I've had enough..." * "Ugghhh...even I have a limit, it seems." * "Sorry, I'm one drink away from having to be carried home." When Hungry *''"Hun, how about we eat something first."'' *"Hold that thought, I'm starving..." *"I think I'm gonna hold off until I get something to eat." Before Sex * "I'm all yours honey... Do whatever you want with me..." * "What do we have here? Does your little friend wanna come and visit me?" * "Don't worry baby, you just lie back and let Jessie take care of everything." After Sex * "You realize, this makes me you my official plaything, hmm?" * "Wow! I underestimated you last night. I usually have to fake it." * "Do we really have to get up? Let's just stay in bed..." Date Matching Four/Five Tokens *''"Yay!"'' *''"Hehehe!"'' *''"I love this!"'' *''"That's my baby!"'' *''"Oh my gosh!"'' Matching Heartbreak Tokens * "I'm sorry, but that is not sexy" * "Hey! YOU asked ME out!" * "What did I do to deserve that?" Giving a Date Gift * "Awwwww!" * "It's beautiful!" * "Oh, expensive gifts get me soooo hot..." * "Awww I simply adore it." Rejecting Date Gift Completing Date * "Wow, this is neat! You should take me out more often." *''"I could get used to this kind of treatment."'' *''"I can tell you have some experience with this, and I like an experienced man/woman."'' *''"You just keep on surprising me."'' Completing Night Date * "Mmmm...You're so good to me. How about I return the favor...?" Failing Date * "Don't worry sweetie...everybody has an off day once in a while." * "What a piece of work! Surely you can do better than that." * "You see, this is why I don't really "date" men/women..." * "Mm, mm, mm. What am I gonna do with you?" Pre-Date Quotes Accepting Date * "Well I've never been one to turn down a good time!" * "A date? Oh, that's adorable! I'd love to go on a date with you." * "I would never say no to you sweetie. I'm ready when you are." * "Sure baby. Where are you taking me? No, wait! Surprise me!" Full Inventory Huniecam Studio Quotes When Recruited: *"Yaaay." When Hired: *"You will regret it." When Checking On Her Profile: *"Hey you." <3 *"Hi, sweetie." <3 *"Is it happy hour yet?' <3 When Giving An Item: *"I love this." <3 *Slight giggle* When Asking Her To Work: *"I lived to please." *"Sure thing, Baby." <3 *"Anything from you." <3 When Completing A Task: *"Finished." *"All done." <3 *"Over Already?" When Stressed/Building is Full: *"Oopsie." *"Don't think so, Hun."